


Jockstraps Or Panties, I Don't Care

by frostythesnowmaniac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Jock Derek, Jock Straps, M/M, Porn, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostythesnowmaniac/pseuds/frostythesnowmaniac
Summary: "Wait!"Hale's urgent cry barely registered as Stiles saw what seemed to be a porn website open on Hale's phone. The website showed a profile page with a mirror selfie of a jockstrap-clad backside, the face blurred out. Stiles had read up to "I want daddy to teach me how to work my pussy" when the phone was snatched away by a very red, very angry Hale, and Stiles was pushed back into a locker with a loud bang.





	1. A Boy With A Phone

It's by accident that Stiles makes the discovery.

 

An overeager lacrosse practice session had induced an asthma attack a tad more serious than usual, so Scott had to leave for the nurse's office. Stiles, being a supportive bro, had remained faithfully at Scott's bedside until Scott felt well enough, then trotted back to the locker room to pack away his and Scott's gear.

 

He had assumed that no one would be there since practice was well over. So he was surprised to find Derek Hale bent over on the bench, one arm stretched back and--wait, was he taking a photo of his ass?

 

"What the fuck, Hale?" Stiles was glad that his voice carried only surprise and not the intense arousal he could feel pooling in his gut. He knew that Hale, jock extraordinaire and favorite of the popular crowd, had a banging bod, but damn if that posterior weren't prime spank bank material.

 

Derek Hale yelped and scrambled to his feet, his phone clattering across the floor. Stiles lowered his eyes to see that Hale's uniform was bunched down to his thighs, his jockstrap doing a piss poor job of containing his erection. Stiles looked back up, eyebrows raised. Hale's stupidly pretty face was flushed red, and he didn't seem to have the sense to pull his shorts back up.

 

"So," Stiles drawled, firmly willing his dick to cool down, "is your girlfriend into sweaty butts, exhibitionism, or both?"

 

Hale was still frozen. Stiles pointedly looked down at Hale's crotch again. This seemed to get the message across as Hale hastily tugged his uniform shorts back up. Stiles noticed Hale's phone had skidded to his feet, and bent over to pick up the phone.

 

"Wait!"

 

Hale's urgent cry barely registered as Stiles saw what seemed to be a porn website open on Hale's phone. The website showed a profile page with a mirror selfie of a jockstrap-clad backside, the face blurred out. Stiles had read up to "I want daddy to teach me how to work my pussy" when the phone was snatched away by a very red, very angry Hale, and Stiles was pushed back into a locker with a loud bang.

 

Seconds trickled by without either of them speaking. Hale's face was a cross between rage and mortification, his chest heaving. Stiles flinched as he saw Hale's hands ball into fists, and braced himself for a punch, his eyes fluttering to shut--huh.

 

Hale still had a tent over his crotch. When the anticipated blow didn't land, Stiles glanced up at Hale's face, then back down. He watched in amazement as the tented erection twitched under his gaze.

 

Stiles' brain was whirring. Derek Hale was into guys. Daddies, even. He called his asshole a pussy. Which meant that--"If this is how you behave, no one will want to fuck that needy cunt of yours."

 

Stiles braced himself for a definite punch this time. What came instead was a hoarse reply.

 

"I-I'm sorry, daddy."

 

Stiles looked up to see Hale biting his bottom lip, his eyes downcast. Stiles' heart was pounding, his effort to suppress his erection rendered futile. He schooled his face to look as condescendingly bored as possible.

 

"I think you should properly apologize, don't you, hon?"

 

Hale whispered, "Yes, daddy."

 

Stiles beckoned for Hale to come closer, his other hand reaching into his pocket to take out his phone. Hale eyed the phone nervously but walked over and stood in front of Stiles. He yelled in surprise as Stiles yanked Hale's bulge up and forced him to stand on his tip toes. He had never noticed that Hale was slightly shorter than him. They were looking at each other eye to eye now, and Stiles could see dark pupils that hid almost all of Hale's hazel eyes.

 

So fucking pretty.

 

Stiles squeezed the erection hard until he heard a whimper, then let it go as he shoved Hale down on his knees. Part of Stiles was marveling at how easily he was handling someone with this much muscle. Hale really was a slut for whatever this is turning out to be, Stiles thought. The calculating side of Stiles' brain was imagining possible future trysts this knowledge could bring. The admittedly more dominant "fuck the hot piece of ass now" part of his brain got Stile to pull out his own cock and let it hang over Hale's lips.

 

Hale gasped, his lips parting. His tongue darted out, almost involuntarily it seemed, to wet his lips and he looked up at Stiles, his eyes glazed.

 

  
Stiles pulled up the camera app on his phone and quickly took a photo of Hale's face. The shutter sound seemed to bring Hale out of his trance, and Stiles rammed his cock into Hale's mouth before Hale could show any protest. Hale's nostrils flared, a gagging sound coming from the back of his throat. Stiles used one hand to keep Hale's jaw firmly open, sinking his fingers into the hollow of his cheeks.

 

  
"Keep that hole nice and wide, you fucking whore," Stiles growled, adrenaline spiking as he felt a hint of teeth on his cock. He caught Hale's erection between his foot and the floor, putting just a slight threat of pressure until Hale whimpered and opened his mouth wider. "Christ, it's like this is your first time sucking cock," Stiles scoffed and gave an experimental push into Hale's throat. Hale's eyes were shut now, his breathing through his nose still labored. But the gagging had stopped and his cock was twitching again beneath Stiles' foot. Stiles took that as a cue to start slowly thrusting his hips back and forth.

 

  
It was gloriously warm inside Hale's mouth. Stiles groaned as he felt Hale's tongue slide against the underside of his cock. The tip repeatedly hit against the back of Hale's throat, and Stiles wondered if he could force it down further, fuck, so he grabbed the back of Hale's head and shoved it down his cock, and fuck fuck fuck--

 

  
Stiles lasted all of five seconds before he came down Hale's throat. He barely registered Hale gagging and trying to shove him away as his dick gave one last twitch and hung limp. Stiles pushed Hale away then, blissed out and relaxed, and started tucking himself back into his pants.

 

  
It was only by complete luck that he avoided Hale's punch aimed at his face.

 

  
***

 

  
Derek had never had such a confusing orgasm in his life. On the one hand, fuck Stilinski and his--whatever--this was, the name-calling and photo and--shit, Derek was going to have to wrangle that phone out of Stilinski's hands and destroy it. But on the other hand--

 

  
Derek had come so hard when Stilinski's foot had ground Derek's cl--cock into the ground.

 

  
Stilinski had scrambled away after Derek's punch had narrowly missed his face. He hovered near the entrance of the locker room, his face flushed and breath labored, and damn it, Derek really should not find that attractive right now.

 

  
"Okay, so before you kill me," Stilinski started, and Derek growled and started advancing on that little shitface--"Wait! Wait wait wait dude if you kill me I swear I'm never telling you where I sent that photo of you sucking my dick!" Derek froze in his tracks. He wouldn't have-- couldn't have-- had he sent it to one of his friends? Fuck, would everyone see that--

 

  
Derek felt lightheaded. The photo was only a little part of the evidence Stilinski had against him. He had seen Derek's profile on the website, and with a right amount of googling no doubt Stilinski could find out which website it actually was, and if he thought to fuck around and tell people about the photo and the shit Derek got up to online, then fuck, "screwed" didn't even cover it.

 

  
Amidst the panic, Derek distantly heard Stilinski ramble, "--okay, so we're good? Capiche?" Derek snapped his eyes back to Stilinski, who looked less nervous now. He seemed to take Derek's silence as agreement and started to head out, and no, Derek couldn't let him get away with that fucking photo, "Number!" Derek blurted, and Stilinski flinched and turned around. Derek cleared his throat and tried to sound calmer, "Give me your number. So that we can talk about the photo and--and what you saw." Blood was ringing in Derek's ears, and Derek dug his nails in his palms to try and stop his hands from shaking.

 

  
Stilinski seemed confused for a moment. Then Derek saw something light up behind Stilinski's eyes. "Oh, sure." Derek took a step back as Stilinski's lips curled in a mean, slow smirk. "We can talk about how you're a needy cockslut begging for a good pounding from strangers online."

 

  
Derek froze as Stilinski walked over and picked up Derek's abandoned phone, handing it to Derek. Derek automatically unlocked it, and watched detachedly as Stilinski punched his number in and hit call. When Stilinski's own phone buzzed with Derek's call, Stilinski gave a satisfied hum. After giving Derek his phone back, Stilinski turned and walked out of the room without a second glance.

 

  
Derek remained frozen until a distant honk shook him out of his state. He grimaced as he felt fabric stick to the wet spot near his crotch. He might as well as shower before trying to examine the clusterfuck he's gotten into.

 

  
As Derek stripped, he heard a buzz of a text from his phone. He almost tripped over his shorts as he scrambled to get the phone without thinking. He gulped when he saw that it was from an unknown number. He opened the text, and felt his blood rush south.

 

_Bet your clit was weeping when you smelled my cock._

 

  
Attached to the message was a photo of Derek, his pupils blazed and lips parted, his tongue straining out to lick a rock hard cock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work in the fandom (or ever, really, in English). It's a combined result of deperation after too much time spent searching for sissy!derek sexy times, admiration of Tyler Hoechlin's sculpted musculature, and scouring Tumblr for increasingly pervy gay porn. 
> 
> Here's hoping that someone else is into this cup of tea. Comments are welcome!


	2. Comment By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was interrupted from his panic by a text from Stilinski:
> 
>  
> 
> Check your message box CreamPuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warning at end notes--please heed if you are easily triggered.

Derek stared at his phone. Stilinski hadn’t texted him again after the photo message. After an embarrassing masturbation session in the school shower, Derek had hurried back home, desperate to lock himself up in the privacy of his own bedroom before Stilinski sent him any other mortifying--stimulating--message. He had hastily changed out of his clothes, put on a fresh pair of boxer briefs, and lain on the bed, clutching at his phone.

 

  
Derek didn’t know why he suddenly felt eager for Stilinski to text him. The threat of blackmail was still present at the back of Derek’s mind. Stilinski could easily ruin Derek’s life by posting that photo somewhere public. It was too realistic to be photoshopped, and Derek very much looked like a--

 

  
_A cock slut_ , a voice whispered in Derek’s head. Derek’s blood ran cold. He suddenly remembered how Stilinski had found Derek taking a photo of his ass, how easily Derek had kneeled in front of Stilinski, deepthroating his cock and how it must have looked like Derek was _begging for a pounding_.

 

  
He was interrupted from his panic by a text from Stilinski.

 

_Check your message box CreamPuss_

 

  
Derek’s pulse quickened as he recognized his username for the website. He belatedly realized that he should have deleted his account before Silinski collected even more blackmail material. Swearing, he jumped out of his bed and logged on to his account, heart pounding against his chest.

 

  
Private message from LaXDickins:  
_Okay so first things first, I’m really sorry for what happened today. I mean, I think we both liked the sexy part since we were hard and everything, but still it was a douchy thing to do, sort of springing that onto you without giving you a lot of room to reconsider. I’m also sorry for the photo part, but let’s be real, if I didn’t have that right now you would have totally beaten me into a pulp :(_

 

Private message from LaXDickins:  
_Which brings me to the next item, which is: I don’t care what you tell me dude I’m still keeping that photo. I don’t trust you not to hulk out on me once the photo’s gone, man. Call it insurance or whatever. I promise not to show it to anyone if you don’t inflict violence on me._

 

Private message from LaXDickins:  
_That being said, I bet you were creaming for a dicking after sucking on a real cock. Daddy could stir that pussy nicely if you can show me you’re a good girl._

 

  
Derek’s ears were flaming. What the fuck was Stilinski playing at? First he made some half-assed apology, all the while stating out front that he was going to keep threatening him with the photo and implying that Derek was some sort of a bully. Then, there was the last part, which was particularly infuriating.

 

  
So infuriating that Derek’s hand had automatically reached between his ass cheeks over his briefs. He let out a half-choked moan as he imagined the words in Stilinski’s voice. _Daddy could stir that pussy nicely, bet you’re creaming for a dicking, hon_.

 

  
Derek took a deep breath before he could work himself up more. It wasn’t that Derek wanted Stilinski, who had threatened him, and was an asshole, and was surprisingly tall and strong and had the meanest, hottest smirk--fuck. No. No matter how desperate Derek had been back in the locker room, it hadn’t had anything to do with Stilinski. It was just that Derek had never met anyone in the flesh who shared his particular group of kinks.

 

  
The thought quickly sobered Derek. He probably never will meet anyone who’s okay with Derek being such a pervert. At least, no one safe. Meeting people online had its risks, and Derek would never be able to tell his future boyfriend--he thought with a blush--that he liked these kinds of _things_.

 

  
Derek looked at Stilinski’s message again. Maybe this could be a good thing. Before today, Derek and Stilinski had politely ignored each other. Stilinski didn’t seem like the type of douchebag to kiss and tell-- _or fuck and out Derek to the whole school_ , Derek’s brain hysterically supplied. Maybe Derek could finally get himself off without having to desperately hang on to comments thrown by random strangers online.

 

  
There was a green circle next to Stilinski’s username on the message box, which meant that he was online. Before Derek could regret his decision, he typed in and hit send.

 

  
Private message to LaXDickins:  
_What do you want me to do, daddy?_

 

  
Torturous seconds passed before a reply appeared.

 

  
Private message from LaXDickins:  
_Post a video of fingering yourself. I want to see your ass and pussy on clear display. You may use the pink dildo if humping on your fingers isn’t enough for your saggy vag._

 

Private message from LaXDickins:  
_I would warn you not to touch your clit, but of course you know already that good girls only come from stuffing their cunts._

 

  
Derek’s face was on fire. How had Stilinski known that Derek owned a pink dildo? Derek realized that Stilinski must have gone through Derek’s gallery on the website. There were multiple photos of Derek and a strategically placed pink dildo with a suction cup. One time Derek had even posted a short video of his ass wriggling on the dildo after attaching it to the side of his bed. Derek was mortified at the thought of Stilinski viewing that particular video. The video had a lot of sound, mostly variations of Derek gasping “fuck me, daddy, please.”

 

  
Derek glanced at the clock on his desk. He still had few odd hours before anybody else came back home.

 

  
Private message to LaXDickins:  
_Yes, daddy._

 

  
Daddy--Stilinski--logged off without a word as soon as he read Derek’s reply. Heart pounding, Derek swiveled on his chair and started to plan.

 

  
Derek had a floor-to-ceiling mirror on one wall of his bedroom, which he used mostly for checking his form when weight training at home. He took out the pink dildo and lube from a hidden box in his closet and attached the dildo to the floor few feet away from the mirror after applying generous amount of lube on it. He then placed his phone on the bed, making sure that his face would be out of range for the recording.

 

  
Derek took off his briefs slowly, looked himself in the mirror, and took a deep breath. He was doing this. He was going to--to be a good girl. He hit the record button on the phone camera.

 

  
Derek started out on all fours, his rear pointed to the camera. He poured lube over his cheeks, shivering at the sudden cold liquid. He put his head over one arm as he reached the other around his back, his fingers tentatively circling his hole.

 

  
_Stop playing coy, I know you’re not a virgin._

 

  
Derek groaned as he imagined Stilinski’s voice. He pushed two fingers in, barely registering pain. Derek had, after all, had his fingers up there merely an hour ago. He started massaging the inner walls in circles, his ass cheeks twitching whenever he felt a tiny jolt up his spine.

 

  
_That big butt is only happy when someone pays attention to your pussy, am I right?_

 

  
“Yes, daddy,” Derek breathed out, eyes closed as he thought of long, pale fingers. He added a finger and started working his hand harder, wrist snapping up and down while he pushed his knuckles into his--pussy. He could smell his precome, and moaned into his arm as his fingers brushed more firmly against a spot that made his toes curl.

 

  
_Found your g spot already? Christ, you really are a slut. Bet you spend all day just pressing on that button and squirting over and over until everybody can smell your filthy crotch from a mile away._

 

  
Derek gasped as he felt a hint of an orgasm building. He clamped down on his fingers and shuddered, distantly reminded that he had something thicker to fuck himself with. Yes, yes, that sounded fucking amazing.

 

  
Derek’s fingers pulled out of his pussy with a squelch. Derek crawled to the pink dildo mounted on the floor and pulled himself to a squatting position above it. He turned out his knees as he balanced himself, one hand grabbing the dildo to align it with his pussy, another to brace his weight against a wall.

 

  
_Come on, slut, you know you want to sit on that cock._

 

  
Derek lowered himself down on the dildo, letting out a breathy “oh” as he felt his pussy stretch wonderfully. The silicone dildo wasn’t too big, only an inch and a half in girth and five inches in length. Derek groaned in pleasure when he felt all of the dildo sinking into his ass.

 

_  
Aww, your clit is all stiff and needy. Let’s see how much mess it makes when you fuck yourself stupid on that cock._

 

  
Derek looked at himself in the mirror. He was flushed down to his chest, his nipples dark and perky. His clit was glistening with precome and smacked his stomach as Derek started to move up and down on the dildo. He let the dildo penetrate him harder with every thrust down, his thighs burning as he increased his speed.

 

  
“Fuck, daddy, fuck,” Derek moaned as the dildo swept against his g spot frequently but not enough. He closed his eyes shut and imagined daddy fucking into him, laughing at how desperate Derek was to come. Dark eyes danced in Derek’s mind, looking equal parts amused and aroused at Derek’s frantic gasps.

 

  
Derek opened his eyes to rip the dildo off the floor and stumbled onto his knees again, his cheek pressed against the floor and his ass in the air. He arched his back as he shoved the dildo in and started thrusting it hard and fast, broken mewls streaming constantly from his mouth.

 

  
_You sound like a cheap whore. But guess it’s the other way around, you’d pay anything for a hard rod to shove up your greedy pussy._

 

  
Derek shouted when a burning sensation tipped him over. He kept fucking himself through it, his breath hitching, spurts of liquid shooting off against his chest. As the last of his come splattered to the floor, Derek closed his eyes and imagined a slow-spreading smirk.

 

  
**

 

  
Stiles had deliberately waited a few hours after receiving notification that Hale’s video was posted before logging back onto the website. He didn’t want Hale to think that he was too eager. Plus, he was interested in reading other users’ commentary on the video, both as an aid in jerking off and a resource to work Hale up more in the future.

 

  
Stiles was relieved that Hale had accepted the idea of this--arrangement. After coming back home Stiles had freaked out, afraid that what he’d done basically counted as sexual assault. He had felt horribly guilty, and then worried, and had almost torn his hair out as he tried to think of a way to salvage this situation. _And keep his ass out of juvie, fucking hell._

 

  
In the end Stiles had gambled. Hale had seemed into their tryst in the locker room, and there was a lot of pretty kinky shit uploaded on that website of his. So Stiles had taken a leap of faith, and thankfully this had led to what promised to be fun times instead of a mortifying phone call from his dad.

 

  
Stiles licked his lips as he reminded himself of “fun times” coming his way very, very soon. He was in his boxers, sprawled out on his bed with his laptop open. He logged onto the website, adjusted himself a bit in his boxers, and went to Hale’s most recent post.

 

  
The video had been already viewed over a hundred times. Hale seemed to be quite popular, although that really wasn’t a surprise considering, well, everything. Even with his face either blurred or cropped out of the frame, Hale still looked fucking hot in all of his posts. It was a wonder that Hale had accepted Stiles’ offer, really, when there were probably tons of people out there who were panting after Hale’s ass.

 

  
_But I’m probably the only one he’s sucked off_ , Stiles thought gleefully as he pressed play.

 

  
Stiles palmed his dick through his boxers as Hale started fingering himself in the video. By the time Hale was bouncing on the dildo, Stiles was fisting his fully erect cock, panting along with Hale. Stiles groaned as he heard Hale yell through his orgasm, and flicked his wrist harder in frustration as the video abruptly ended. He quickly scrolled down to read the comments, hoping that the right words of abuse at Hale would help him come.

 

  
Comment by KingConnor72:  
_Next time let me fuck you instead of that girly toy. It doesn’t look big enough to properly fill your pussy._

 

Comment by j_limafo:  
_this bitch always gets me riled up fuck that fucking ass wanna spank it so hard_

 

Comment by Sir_ALPHA:  
_A shame he has a nice looking cock. its wasted on a faggot like him_

 

Comment by fuckyourmomsass33:  
_This slut knows her job is to milk cock every day. I would keep her naked and use as a fucktoy when im bored._

 

Comment by adam.s79850:  
_Pm me princess ill make u feel real good_

 

  
Stiles stopped reading and imagined Hale going through these comments, maybe by himself, maybe with Stiles watching him. He thought of Hale turning red and shifting uncomfortably, and how he would beg Stiles to fuck him, to pound his ass until he came on Stiles’ cock. There was a guttural groan as Stiles’ body tensed for a second, then he came hard and fast in his fist.

 

  
Stiles stayed still for a minute, catching his breath. He wiped his hand and typed clumsily, then closed his laptop and passed out.

 

  
Comment by LaXDickins:  
_Good girl. Wear panties tomorrow. Daddy has a treat for you._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Extremely derogatory language used for Derek concerning his sexual preference
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
> Thank you, everybody, for your enthusiastic reception! I have six chapters outlined so far. Unfortunately, I can't keep to a regular update schedule, but the plan is to finish the work by end of April if possible. 
> 
> Although I try my best, I'm rubbish at tagging/warning, so I apologize to anyone who gets triggered by this fic. That being said, extremely derogatory language is something that will stay a constant in this work, so if you're easily squicked by it perhaps this is not the fic for you :( Please let me know if I forget to tag/warn something. Thank you for your help!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos on the way out :D
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE
> 
> Sorry it's been so long! I lied big time when I said I will finish this by April. Real life took unexpected turns and I just got it back on track. I plan on doing a monthly update and promise the next chapter will be up by June 30. Again, my apologies.


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1: Silk Under Polyester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two apologies--first for such a belated chapter, and second for only having a part of it ready! It is still as long as previous chapters, but it got away from me and I didn't get a chance to include everything I wanted to before the promised update date. I will post the rest of the chapter in the coming week (and also to fix any mistakes I missed while hurriedly looking over this). 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience!
> 
>  
> 
> Please look at end notes for additional warnings.

Stiles’s leg was bouncing nonstop. He couldn’t for the life of him focus on anything Finstock was saying in class. Earlier in the day he had resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to be productive in any way before lunch today, as preoccupied as he was with the glorious booty he will have under his hands in--Stiles checked the clock for the hundredth time--seven minutes and forty seconds. 

 

 

As soon as class was let out, Stiles ran to his locker and exchanged his books for a gym bag. It looked innocuous at first glance, but what was inside it was another matter. Stiles didn’t own many toys related to carnal pleasure, mainly because he was a cop’s underage son, and also because he figured he could make his own substitutes. He felt his cock stir again as he imagined using them on Hale. Ugh. Thank God he had the foresight to wear something that could hide his boner, or he might have gotten detention for something like public indecency.

 

 

Stiles willed his erection away as he quickly made for the handicapped restroom. It was an ideal place to meet up with Hale because it was conveniently located away from the cafeteria or any other room that might be occupied during lunch hour. It also had the advantage of being fairly roomy with a large mirror and a sturdy counter at the sink area. Stiles had grand plans for that counter. 

 

 

As he neared the restroom, Stiles slowed his walk, in case Hale was already there. It wouldn’t do to look too eager. Part of the fun was in making Hale out to be the needy slut, for Stiles to look as disinterested as possible while Hale begged to suck his cock. There was a certain thrill in having the hottest guy in school pant after him, even if it was just for the sex. Stiles snorted and cleared his mind. Yes, there was to be sex, and he was going to love it. 

 

 

Hale stood leaning against the restroom door. He was the perfect picture of effortless teenage masculinity, dressed in basketball shorts and a t-shirt that somehow hugged his muscles. Dude was going to be walking down the street one day and get picked up for an Abercrombie & Fitch photoshoot. Or Playgirl. Wow, please let it be Playgirl. Or something gay. Gayer.

 

 

Upon seeing Stiles, Hale briskly opened the door and went inside. Stiles followed suit, schooling his face into a smirk. 

 

 

“You know, a hello would have been nice. Or a bro nod, I’m not picky,” Stiles said cheerfully, locking the door behind him, “Well, maybe not the bro nod, because to do that you’d have to be a bro, and for that you’d have to be something more than a dripping cunt.” 

 

 

Stiles was delighted to see Hale’s face flush crimson, even more so when Stiles deliberately raked his gaze slowly over Hale’s body. He flinched slightly as Stiles went closer and felt the material of the t-shirt between his fingers. 

 

 

“This shirt’s sort of clingy. Is that why you wore it today? Wanted to show off your tits?” Stiles accompanied the remark with a light, teasing caress with the back of his fingers over Hale’s pecs. He could see a hint of Hale’s nipples through the material of the shirt. “I mean, I know you’re a slut but maybe you should tone it down a little? No one likes fucking a complete skank.” 

 

 

Hale let out a shaky breath as Stiles’s fingers circled around his now pebbled nipples. Stiles was careful not to actually touch them, and was rewarded for it when Hale mumbled softly.

 

 

“I’m… sorry for dressing like a slut, daddy. I wanted you to see my tits and--” Hale broke off with a gasp when Stiles lightly flicked a nub.

 

 

“Keep on talking, you stupid bitch.”

 

 

Hale closed his eyes and moaned. Stiles grabbed Hale’s hair and pulled hard.

 

 

“Didn’t I tell you to talk? Is your brain too full of thoughts of getting fucked to follow a simple command?” Stiles slapped Hale on the cheek. “The only reason I’m wasting my time here on you is that I’m bored with my porn and your ass looks passable. I might just find some other dumb slut to suck my cock if you can’t,” Slap, “Follow,” Slap, “Orders!”

 

 

After the final slap Stiles let go of Hale’s hair and shoved him into the counter. After getting back his balance, Hale scrambled to his hands and knees and crawled to Stiles.

 

 

“I’m sorry, daddy, I’m so sorry,” Hale rambled, “I’ll be smarter, I promise. Please let me suck your cock, please, daddy.” Hale looked up at Stiles, his pupils blown wide.

 

 

 

Stiles snorted. “And I didn’t even tell you to get on your knees. You really are useless, aren’t you?”  He walked over to the counter, hopping on it and seating himself. 

 

 

Hale made motion to get up, but Stiles stopped him. “No, stay where you are.” He took out his phone and logged into the website. “I’m gonna take a video of you begging. If more than five people see it and say that you deserve my cock, then you’re forgiven.” Stiles quickly typed out a post:

 

 

_ Dumb bitch @CreamPuss can’t follow orders so thinking of punishing her by not giving her my cock. If she begs prettily though I might reconsider. Stay tuned for vid. _

 

 

The post almost immediately received interest. Stiles smiled and looked over to Hale. He was staring at the ground, his ears impossibly red.

 

 

“May I… may I please have something to cover my face?” Hale almost whispered. 

 

 

Stiles hummed and pursed his lips. “Naw,” Stiles said, “I don’t want to subject people to your ugly mug anyway. Just talk with your ass, it’s the least offensive part of you.” 

 

 

Hale bit his lips but did as told. He turned around, still on hands and knees, and arched his back. Stiles adjusted himself in his pants and started the camera. 

 

 

“Whenever you’re ready, slut.”

 

 

For a bit Hale was silent. But just as Stiles was gearing up for another scolding, Hale started talking. 

 

 

“I’m sorry for being a stupid and ugly bitch. I couldn’t follow daddy’s orders because my pussy tingled so nicely when daddy touched my titties.” Hale dropped his shoulders on the ground so that only his ass remained in the air. “I’m sorry, daddy. I promise I’ll act less like a slut. Please, please let me taste your big cock.”

 

 

Stiles’s cock was straining against his jeans. He took a calming breath to steady his voice. “Get up, slut, and drop your pants.” 

 

 

Stiles had to try hard not to groan as Hale shimmied out of his basketball shorts. He was wearing a pair of hot pink panties outlined with lace trimming. Hale’s voluptuous globes looked sinful in the fabric. “Of course a skank wears skanky underwear,” Stiles snarked, “You look like you should be at a stripper joint shaking your ass for dollar bills.” 

 

 

Stiles immediately regretted saying the last bit as Hale started to, for lack of a better word,  _ twerk _ . It should have looked fucking ridiculous, but--fuck, fuck, fuck! Hale, of course, was actually  _ good _ at it. His back remained arched as his ass wriggled fast and steady. Hale’s jiggling junk made the panties ride up and slip into his crack. The fucking filthy view was made worse by Hale’s needy begging: “Please, daddy, please give me your cock. I want to suck on your cock so bad, daddy…”

 

 

Stiles stopped filming and tossed the phone on the counter unceremoniously. “On your knees,” he snarled, jumping to his feet, and as soon as Hale hurried up, Stiles rammed his cock into Hale’s mouth. 

 

 

After the first shock of sensation, he tried to compose himself. He tried to remember that he had plans for teasing Hale to tears, and that he had a literal bag full of toys to abuse Hale with. All of that flew out the window as Hale started to suck with unmatched fervor.

 

 

_ Oh, sweet Jesus _ . Stiles felt his eyes roll back to his head behind his closed eyelids. Hale was moaning on Stiles’s cock, bobbing his head up and down. Stiles grabbed Hale by the back of his neck and shoved his cock in so far that it felt like he was almost sitting on Hale’s face. Beneath him Hale choked and spluttered, but still tried valiantly to suck. Stiles moved in a hurried, desperate rhythm, smashing Hale’s head against his pelvis to meet his thrusts. 

 

 

Opening his eyes, Stiles saw that Hale’s face was a mess of slobber and tears. Hale’s hands desperately clung to Stiles’s ass while choked moans broke out from his gagged mouth. Stiles gritted his teeth and pushed Hale away, pulling his cock out.

 

 

Hale looked bewildered. “Daddy,” he said hoarsely, “did I do something wrong again? I’m sorry, please--”

 

 

Stiles cut Hale off. “No, you’re doing well, honey.” He walked gingerly to the abandoned gym bag. “Daddy has a treat for you.” 

 

 

Hale’s eyes widened as Stiles pulled out a pair of laundry clippers and a small carrot. His clit, peeking out from the top of the panties, was leaking profusely. Stiles motioned for Hale to stand up. 

 

 

“I don’t think you’ve earned my cock in your pussy yet,” Stiles said, stroking himself, “but I think I can try to give that cum dump a little something so you don’t go crazy from it being too empty.” Stiles maneuvered Hale to brace himself against the counter, his ass out to Stiles. Stiles pulled down the panties and rubbed the carrot in Hale’s precum. It was barely an inch in diameter at its base and only about three inches long. 

 

 

Hale, predictably, moaned like a whore the minute there was contact against his clit. “So needy,” Stiles tutted, “Be a good girl and hold still.” 

 

 

Stiles began sliding his cock between Hale’s cheeks. It was a far cry from the amazing suction from Hale’s mouth, but seeing his flushed penis against the plump ass made Stiles groan. Stiles grabbed the globes and jiggled them against his cock. “Steady,” Stiles chided, as Hale whimpered and tried to push back. “Here, maybe this will help.”

 

 

Stiles had to put his hand over Hale’s mouth as the latter howled from having a nipple clipped. “That feels good on your tit, doesn’t it?” Stiles laughed in Hale’s ear, his other hand giving the clipped nub a playful flick. 

 

 

Hale shut his eyes and breathed hard. Just as he seemed to get used to the clipper, Stiles put one over his other nipple. Hale shouted again, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

 

 

“Come on, you like showing off your tits,” Stiles leered, “let’s see how bouncy they are.” With a hand still over Hale’s mouth, he shook Hale’s shoulders quickly, so that the clippers bounced and jiggled. Hale’s chest was flushed, and behind Stiles’s hand came a stream of muffled moans.

 

 

Stiles caught sight of his phone on the counter. “Oh, shoot, we forgot to post your video. You know, because you literally begged with your ass and that distracted me,” Stiles snickered, “Maybe I’ll take you to an actual strip joint so you can earn your keep. You think your ass will make enough to buy yourself some actual clamps? Then we could keep your tits happy all day under your skank clothes.”

 

 

Hale shook his head frantically. Stiles pouted and pulled on a clipper. “Aw, come on, you like it so much right now,” A wet moan confirmed his statement, “Imagine feeling like this all day, at school, during practice… Who knows? Maybe the lacrosse team will notice them and you can have your teammates tugging them for you. Call it a bonding exercise.” 

 

 

A sudden ring made both of them jump. An alarm was blaring from Stiles’s phone--fuck, Stiles just remembered that he had set up a ten-minute warning before lunch period was over. 

 

 

“God damn it,” Stiles sighed. He shut off the alarm and looked forlornly at his still-hard cock. Hale was in no way better. His panties and face were a mess from various bodily fluids. Stiles sighed. “Okay, so, we don’t have time to finish this because we--you, especially--need to get cleaned up. I would suggest that we just masturbate,” Hale perked up, looking hopeful, “but I can’t let my girl touch her clit, it’s not proper.

 

 

“So, let’s get cleaned up, and after school today, you’re coming over to get your pussy pounded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for:
> 
> \- Derogatory language  
> \- Some physical violence (slapping)  
> \- (sort of but not really) a cliffhanger. More of an abrupt ending, if you will.


End file.
